iFly
by Julziexx3
Summary: Sam. Freddie. Teenage hormones and a 6 hour plane ride. How do they kill time? Twoshot Seddie lemon.
1. Part One

"Freddieeee." Sam groaned, stretching out the last syllable as she kicked her feet up on the seat in front of her, gnawing on the breakfast sandwich the flight attendant just handed her. "I'm bored. Entertain me."

Freddie sighed, raising an eyebrow as he turned toward the blond. He sat back in his seat and shrugged, crossing his legs. "There isn't much to do when you're 3,000 feet above the ground, Sam."

She rolled her eyes, taking another huge bite as Freddie eyed her carefully. The iCarly gang was headed to New York City for the second iWeb Awards they've been invited to. Carly, being the insanely popular web show host she is, was offered a free ride in a private jet to get there. Sam and Freddie had no such luck. Freddie sighed. At least this plane ride didn't end with them literally being dropped off in Japan. This was almost just as bad, though. _Almost_. He could already tell that the next six hours would either go smooth or completely awful. There was really no in-between with Sam.

She finished off her sandwich and skimmed her hand over Freddie's so she could take the rest of his, stuffing it all in her mouth at once. He glared back at her, not daring to say anything. He knew that she had the ability to make these next few hours extremely suckish, and he wasn't going to let her. Sam rolled her eyes at the nub, turning her attention back to the magazine on the tray in front of her. The pages were filled with boring, girly things that couldn't bother to interest her. She sighed, bored as hell. Why she agreed to ride a plane with Fredweird was beyond her. She shrugged and tossed the magazine to the ground as she glanced at Freddie, crossing her arms over her chest. He returned the gaze and Sam could hardly stand to make eye contact with him for more than a minute, tearing her eyes away.

Things between them were weird. They had hardly spoken in the past few months since they broke up, leaving Freddie with a painful lump in his throat and no clue where their relationship stands. Were they friends? Hardly. They weren't a couple either. They hardly spoke, and when they did, it was forceful and awkward. Neither of them knew exactly what they were. A few months prior they had exchanged I love you's, meaning that something was there and that they may or may not...actually love each other.

Freddie dismissed the thought from his head before stretching his arms out and pressing his face to the window. The only things in hindsight were the pompous clouds drifting by and he knew why Sam was so incredibly bored. He mind as well be alone, because him and Sam were hardly speaking. He leaned his head and turned his focus on her, who was now stretching back, purposely giving him a view of her flat stomach. Freddie gulped as his eyes ran up her body, tracing her perfectly shaped breasts. God, how he wanted to take those breasts in his mouth, his tongue circling her..._ahem_...

He silently cursed himself for thinking these thoughts about Sam. She was no longer his, he couldn't just go around and fuck her senseless like he used to. But..._still_. Whether he would admit it or not, he missed Sam. He missed being able to actually have a conversation with her, to kiss her, to tell her he loved her. He fucking missed her.

Freddie sighed. This plane ride was definitely harder than he expected it to be. He tried his hardest not to look at her, begged himself to tear his eyes away, but for some reason...he couldn't. Sam was sexy and there was no denying that.

Well...there was, now that they're broken up.

Nonetheless, Sam was hot. She was one of the most beautiful girls Freddie had ever seen. Scratch that, she was _the_ most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He could hardly bear to keep his eyes off her until he heard her voice, soft and sultry. A tone he recognized way too well. "Try to be a little more blunt." She teased, raising an eyebrow. "I dare you." The way she said it wasn't in her usual threatening and taunting tone. Her voice was much higher and almost flirty. Definitely flirty. Freddie's cheeks flushed and he uncomfortably squirmed in his seat; both of which Sam found completely hilarious.

"Sam..." Freddie warned. She just shrugged and pursed her lips, bringing a tiny cup of soda to her mouth. She took a long sip and used her tongue to remove the unwanted drips from the corners of her mouth. Freddie gnawed on his own lip. He wanted that tongue to..._never mind._

He gulped. He was not going to let his teenage hormones get the best of him. He wasn't gonna cave into Sam's little game. Whatever that little game was. He could tell she was planning something, something that probably would end up humiliating him.

Sam tried not to laugh as she watched Freddie squirm in his seat, obviously ridiculously uncomfortable. She liked feeling the control she had over him, that she was the one who could make him like this. Sam giggled, moving her foot to Freddie's calve and pressing on it softly, receiving a groan from him. He refused to make eye contact with her, only showing her how uncomfortable he was. She laughed, pushing her foot away and let her eyes meet his, smiling in his direction. He didn't return her gaze, but instead crossed his hands over his lap, receiving a devious laugh from Sam.

"Problem, Fredward?" She asked innocently, making Freddie want to hate her. He could never actually hate her, but right now he was getting close. He tried to keep his breathing persistent as Sam nonchalantly bit on the edge of her pinky nail, moving her hand to his thigh. Freddie quickly backed away from her, narrowing his eyes.

"Sam." He begged. "Please…"

"Please what?" She allowed. Her playing all innocent started to annoy him.

But it also _really_ turned him on.

He gulped, pushing his head on the headrest and letting out a groan. "Saaaaaam." He whined.

Sam smirked. "Freddddie." She mocked, sarcastically smiling at him.

"What are-" He abruptly stopped, noticing the other passengers death glares. His voice returned, but quieter, almost in a whisper. "you doing?"

Sam lifts one shoulder up effortlessly, letting her hand slowly graze over his leg. He let out a soft whimper, and noticed how Sam's blue eyes lit up when he did. It took him a moment away from the pleasure he was feeling to realize what they were doing, and that they were in the middle of an airplane, with hundreds of people around. As soon as he remembered this, he yanked her hand away and she laughed, eyeing his pants, which now had a noticeable bulge. She grinned before toying with the hem of his shirt, her smile still not going away.

Freddie tried to look anywhere but at Sam, whose hands were now making their way up his torso. He decided his best bet was to glance out the window to avoid Sam's devious gaze. He tried to ignore her hands, wrapped around his neck and her head, rested on his chest.

"Freddie?" She mumbled, interrupting his thoughts. Her overly innocent behavior was almost starting to scare him.

He didn't say anything back, just tried harder to fight her gaze and not look at the way she was biting her lip. Her front tooth was tugging at the tip of her lip, and he could hardly take it, getting so unbelievably turned on by the way she was acting.

Sam finally spoke again, her head pressed to Freddie's chest. "I miss you." She murmurs sweetly. Yep, this behavior was freaking him out, but it was all something he recognized way too well.

When Sam was turned on she tended to...act like this. Not that he usually minded it. But right now, while they were broken up and 3,000 feet above the ground, crammed on a tiny jet heading to New York...he sort of did mind it. Only because you can't exactly do these things on an airplane. Or when you're broken up, for that matter.

Freddie's eyes met Sam's when he realized that he never actually replied to her last comment. He cleared his throat, glancing down at the blond. "I-I-" Barely a word had come out of his mouth before she pressed her lips to his, a widespread grin on her face during the kiss.

He captured her bottom lip with his teeth, tugging on it ever so slightly. Sam's arms tightened around his neck as she quietly groaned into his mouth. Freddie realized what they were actually doing and nervously pulled away to the best of his ability, still feeling Sam's lips lingering on his. "Why-we can't just-" He fidgeted with his hands as he spoke, refusing to make eye contact with her.

Sam raised an eyebrow as she slowly leaned off of Freddie and pressed her crossed arms over her chest. "Geeze, Benson. What?" She grumbled. He leaned his forehead on his palm and focused on his feet.

He stayed silent for a minute, shutting his eyes closed as he thought about things, most of those things involving Sam. And sex with Sam. And how, although he denied it, he still loved Sam. "I-I don't really know if-"

She rolled her eyes. "Drop it, Frednard." She scowled, trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

He sighed and he could feel the tension between them, just because he had stopped her. He felt like a nub. Why did he have to stop her?

He took a deep breath and glanced over at Sam, whose eyes seemed to be obsessed with the ceiling as she toyed with the hem of her shirt. "I'm sorry." He mumbled quietly, slowly moving is gaze to her. She raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

"Whatevs." She murmured, obviously wanting to end the conversation.

"Sam..." He said quietly, reaching out to grasp her wrist. She gave him a death glare as she quickly pulled her arm away. "I-I was just gonna say..." He cleared his throat and let his eyes meet hers. "Why did we-why did we break up?"

Sam raised an eyebrow and leaned back on the seat. "It was mutual." She grimaced as she crossed her arms over her chest again.

"That wasn't answering my question." Freddie grumbled as Sam brushed a piece of hair off her face.

She rolled her eyes. "We broke up because..." She shrugged. "I don't know! Geeze, Freddison."

Freddie raised one shoulder up and let his eyes meet Sam's once again. "Um..." He cleared his throat which suddenly felt extremely dry. His eyebrows crinkled together as he pondered what he was about to say to her. He hardly thought about it until his mouth was open and he was beginning to speak. "Why don't we...resolve that then?"

Sam looked amused, her lips curling into a small smile. "Fine."

Freddie nodded. "Alright. Cool. Fine." Sam sat back in her seat as he said this. She stretched her feet out and ran a hand through her hair, all of which were done as she gazed at Freddie, waiting for him to say something. She wondered when they were going to resume making out, or if they would resume, for that matter. She'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy what they just did. There was something she loved about being in control and breaking rules. So what's better than her turning Freddie on whilst riding an airplane? She wondered if having sex on an airplane was illegal. For some odd reason, she hoped it was. What? Sam Puckett liked rebelling.

Freddie noticed her gaze on him, her eyes dark. It only took a second for him to attempt to form coherent words and fail, just weakly pointing to the back of the plane. "I-I'm gonna go to the-"

Sam nodded and narrowed her eyes, a small smile brightening up her face. "I'll meet you there?"

"Wait...Sam." Freddie mumbled, his eyes locked on hers.

She raised an eyebrow at him along with an annoyed smile. "Yes, Benson?"

"Can't we just...talk? Like actually...talk." He croaked. Sam replied with a smirk as she shrugged.

Freddie took it to himself to respond as Sam was sitting quietly in her seat, gnawing on her nail.

"Sam...I love you. I don't know if you still feel the same way but..I...I-I-you're so beautiful." He mumbled, his eyes focused on hers the entire time. His stomach dropped with each word he said, desperately trying to keep his breathing intact.

Sam's cheeks flushed as she said that, her ears turning a crimson red. She glanced up at Freddie, his eyes screaming 'Pleeeease don't kill me' and smiled slyly. She did love him, even though she didn't admit it often. Or ever. She gives him a small smile before nodding and beginning to speak. "Aw, baby." She said weakly, grasping his arm. "I-I love you too. I'm sorry for..." She trailed off, not sure how to finish her sentence. 'I'm sorry I tried to fuck you on an airplane' didn't seem like the valid response.

But speaking of fucking on an airplane...

Her eyes flickered back to his, giving him the best 'So are we still going to what we were just about to do because I reeeally wanna do it' look she could muster. Freddie leaned in and locked his eyes with hers, whispering onto her lips. "I've missed you." He grumbled, pressing their lips together. Her hand immediately locked on his neck, pushing them closer together. "I missed being yours." He mumbled, only to press his lips on hers yet again. Sam groaned agains his lips, demanding entrance into his mouth. Her tongue roamed over his lips, wrapping around Freddie's tongue as they kissed. She pulled at his lips with her teeth, softly letting herself pull away from him, a small grin lighting up her face.

Freddie raised an eyebrow at her in return, lifting one shoulder up as he raised his index finger to point to the back of the plane. "Are you sure you-"

"Ugh." She pouted, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. "Shut up. Yes, I do want to do it. No, you're not taking advantage of me." She said, slightly annoyed. Freddie never actually asked her any questions, but she knew he was about to, so she took it into her own hands to just answer what she predicted he would ask. Freddie raised an eyebrow, wondering if he really was that predictable. "Do you have a-"

Freddie was the one who cut her off now, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yes." He answered. "Berry scented."

Sam crinkled her nose. "That's disgusting."

He flashed a smile at her. "Kidding."

Sam rolled her eyes before lifting herself out of the seat, quickly walking toward the back of the plane. Freddie took this as his cue to get out of his seat and join her. He took a deep breath before he shoved his hands in his pockets as he made his way down the narrow corridor.

"Sam..." He whispered as he entered the incredibly tiny airplane bathroom.

"Okay." She murmured before crossing her arms over her chest, repositioning herself in front of the door. "This is gonna be quick and _dirty_." She mumbled before pursing her lips. "You ready, Benson?"

* * *

><p><strong>There's part one! I hope you guys liked it, and if you did please review! Part Two will be up soon. Um, but anyway, I'm writing this all on a plane, which is nice, I guess.<strong>

**Reduce Review Recycle.**


	2. Part Two

**You guys are wonderful! Thank you so much for all the favorites/story alerts/reviews! This is the first _real_ lemon I've written so I'm sort of nervous about posting it, but here you go anyways.**

**Oh, and I don't know if I ever specified this anywhere but the summary, but this is a twoshot. So this is the final part, Part 2! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Sam straddled Freddie into the plastic door as his lips went to her earlobe, softly tugging on it with his teeth. He maneuvered her around the sink as she arched her back, grinding her hips against his. Freddie groaned into her mouth which triggered a smaller, sexier moan to escape her lips. She grinned throughout the kiss, softly pulling away for a second just to raise an eyebrow and let herself completely take in what was going on. She smiled before taking a sharp breath and crashing her own lips against his once again.<p>

Freddie bit the edge of her bottom lip and she quietly moaned, moving her hand to his neck to push them closer. Her hands dipped under his shirt to explore his chest, furiously gripping on any piece of naked flesh she could find. Sam tried hard not to moan as he deepened the kiss, his tongue feverously exploring her mouth. Her nails eagerly scraped his back as he tried his best not to let out a throatily groan. Sam smiled against his swollen lips, realizing how happy she was.

It dawned on both of them how much they wanted this. How much they _needed_ this. It had been months of nothing; no contact at all, let alone anything psychical. The fact that they were now making out in a crammed airplane bathroom was overwhelming, but also insanely relieving. Freddie's eyes cracked open when he realized this, quickly pulling away. Sam narrowed her eyes at him in response, pissed at the current lack of contact.

His voice came out breathy and insecure as he pulled her closer to him, whispering onto her lips. "I'm so glad..." He panted, clenching his hands around her firm ass. "I'm just _so_ glad we're finally..." He mumbled, taking her hand in his. "I love you, Sam."

Sam tried to bite her grin back as she looked at him, her eyes gleaming. "I love you, too." She said sweetly before grabbing his collar and flashing a sly smile at him. "Now..." She murmured in a sultry voice. "On with the show."

In one swift movement he had pushed her against the wall, his lips eagerly attacking her neck. His teeth nipped at her sweet spot and she groaned, tightening her arms around him. She arched her back over the sink and pushed her abdominal onto his growing hardness. She had to use every bit of self control she had not to let out a loud moan, because this _really_ turned her on.

Freddie felt a rush of blood between his legs as he circled his tongue over her collar bone. His hands made their way down her body and he took a few moments to run them over her chest, admiring her creamy white breasts as they spilled out of her shirt. Sam straddled him and pushed him farther onto the counter, both of them toppling on the edge of the sink. She fiddled with the hem of his shirt, softly pulling it up as he raised his arms to allow access and discarding it in the sink. She took this as an opportunity to run her hands over his abs, drawing hard circles over him and grumbling as his tongue explored her mouth.

"_Mmm_, Frederly." Sam moaned, her eyes widening as Freddie kneaded her breasts. He could already make out her hardened nipples through her shirt, turning him on even more. "This is so _hot_." She grinned, giving him his cue to lift her shirt over her head, her large breasts pooling out of her bra. Freddie hesitantly moved one hand to her chest, softly rubbing down to her breasts. He squeezed her and a loud moan escaped from her lips.

Sam paused for a second to meet his eyes, her teeth tugging on her swollen bottom lip. "Jesus, Freddie." Was all she could get out until his mouth met her nipple, his other hand massaging her breast. Freddie swirled his tongue around her nipple and she arched her back, stiffing a moan. She moved so far back to allow him access that she whacked her head on the wall behind her. Sam groaned and moved her hand to her head, but the pain was quickly covered up with pleasure. Freddie's mouth stayed attached to her nipple as his fingers trailed down her stomach, coming in contact with her zipper. She gasped as she felt him there, gripping his wrist and pushing his hand closer.

"Baby..." She grumbled as he reached for her panties, pressing one lone finger against her. "Don't...stop."

He grinned, lifting his head from her breast so he could look her in the eyes. "Wasn't planning on it."

Sam was far too turned on to respond. She just jerked her body toward his finger and moaned loudly, but was cut off by his lips eagerly crashing on her own, attempting to muffle her overpowering groans.

He quickly pushed the unwanted garment down and let one finger slowly graze over her clit, receiving a small whimper from her. Sam bit her lip, trying hard not to scream from the undying pleasure she was currently feeling, grinding against his hand. She was once again silenced by his lips as he crushed them together.

Sam tried hard not to groan throughout the kiss as he entered one finger inside of her. She buckled her hips against him, trying her hardest not to squirm into the protruding walls around her. "Ughh..." She moaned, gripping his neck as he added another finger to the mix.

Freddie peeled his lips off hers and softly kissed down her stomach, increasing the speed his fingers go in and out of her, her hips rocking in the same rhythm. He trailed kisses to her stomach, stopping at her belly button and unexpectedly pressing his tongue inside of it. Sam squirmed against the sink, creating a few loud banging sounds as she did so. She couldn't be bothered to care anymore, so she just let the pleasure wash over her as she tried not to let everyone on the plane know what they were doing. He kissed to her waistline, pausing for a moment before slowly decreasing the speed and stopping completely. Sam whimpered at the lack of contact, her hips still buckling.

Their eyes met for a moment before he dipped his head down between her legs. Sam nearly yelled at the sudden gesture, her hands immediately grasping the back of his head, shoving his tongue deeper inside her. She felt his throbbing manhood against her calve as his tongue explored her. He started out at a slow, easy pace. His tongue swirled inside of her as she buckled her hips against it, her voice coming out in a soft whimper. "Freddie..." She mumbled, pushing them closer together. "_Faster_."

He responded to her begging by twisting his tongue in and out of her. She had to grip the edge of the sink to keep her knees from giving in. What she was feeling was almost unbearable, in a completely wonderful way. Sure, they'd done these things before, but never like this. And the fact that anyone could just come knocking on the door any minute now? That was even more of a turn on.

You know how everything's funnier when you're not supposed to laugh? Yeah, that's exactly what _this_ is.

Sam could hardly stand, she just used her hand to push Freddie's tongue deeper inside of her, her teeth clamping down on her lip as she felt her orgasm approach. "Mmmm...Freddie...Don't st-" Her words came to a halt as he abruptly pulled his tongue out of her and grinned, slowly coming back to eye level with her. One finger stayed between her legs, toying with her clit. Sam moaned against his mouth, desperate for his tongue back inside her.

He pushed his lips to hers once again, roughly biting his way inside her mouth and eagerly fighting with her tongue. "Ugh-" Sam mumbled through breaths of air. "Why did you" Before she could finish her sentence their lips had crashed together once again, his tongue begging for entrance. She rejected him, though, quickly pulling away, a stern look in her eyes. "stop?"

Freddie just had to give her a sly smile and her thumbs were already attached to his belt loops, not wasting any time in pulling his jeans off. She skimmed her fingers over his manhood and he shuddered, his eyes meeting hers. They kept their eyes locked even as she pulled his boxers to the ground and gave him a tiny nod, letting him know that she was ready for this.

Really fucking ready for this.

She attempted to spread her legs for him, positioning one against the counter and the other a few mere inches away. Freddie nodded for a second before slipping the condom over himself, receiving a small snicker from Sam in return. She smiled as they aligned their bodies together. His eyes gleamed with desire as he slowly pushed into her, watching her eyes widen as it happened. His nails dug into her back as he pushed all of himself inside of her. Sam almost completely lost it, several small moans escaping out of her mouth at once. He pushed out of her quickly and then back in, their hips rocking in sync. Somewhere in the back of his mind Freddie was aware of all the noise they were making, probably shaking the entire back of the plane; but right now none of that mattered.

How could he when he's looking at Sam like this? Sam; who has chunks of black makeup collected under her eyes and messy blond curls spread out on her sweaty back. Nothing else mattered as he pushed himself in and out of her, crashing their lips together to muffle their desperate moans. He couldn't help but grin as he watched her rock back and forward onto him, getting far too turned on. He raised one eyebrow at her before plunging into her one last time, eagerly pushing their lips together, using each other's lips to stop the ongoing moans. He swore to God that they caused the entire plane to rock with the way they pushed back and forth on the walls of the bathroom. He continued on though, knowing what was about to come. His breath hitched in is throat as he came inside her, Sam giving it just as much effort; thrusting towards him.

They stayed silent for a minute, both of their eyes closed as they stood there; naked in an airplane bathroom on the way to New York City. Freddie's hand was clenched on Sam's ass, while hers were wrapped in his now disheveled hair. He softly brought her into an embrace and kissed her forehead, a small chuckle escaping out of his lips. "Jesus, Sam." He said quietly and she opened her eyes, a smile instantly brightening her face.

"That-" She mumbled, resting her head in the crook of his neck and uncomfortably moving her feet on his. "That was amazing."

Now it was Freddie's turn to grin as he kissed her again and wondered how this even happened. All he knew is that he never was gonna lose her again, not even if his life depended on it. "I love you, baby." He said, exhaling and resting his hands on her shoulders.

"I know." She replied happily, slowly retrieving her bra from the floor and snapping it on again. "I love you, too."

"And-" Freddie started, his voice cracking on the word. "I'm sorry."

Sam gave him a perplexed expression as she pulled her jeans and shoes back on. "For?"

"Letting you go."

She just laughed. "It was mut-"

"Shh..." Freddie mumbled, pressing their lips together one last time before he put his clothes back on. "I should have tried to make it work. And I promise, I'm never gonna do it again."

Sam gave him a small smile and a kiss as she popped out of the door, tugging him behind her. She made her way down the isle, noticing how every single pair of eyes on the plane seems to be focused on her and Freddie. She couldn't help but find this unbelievably hilarious as they slid back into her seats and she raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a small shrug. "Think we were _that_ loud?"

He glanced around the corridor before sheepishly nodding back at her, his face turning a crimson red. Sam enjoyed every minute of it, sprawling her legs out in front of her and smiling at the other passengers. She grinned, toying with Freddie's collar. "We should fuck on an airplane more often."

Freddie shrugged as she snuggled up to his chest, a small giggle escaping out of her mouth. "Mama _likes_ forbidden shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! Hope you guys enjoyed part 2! I also hope you enjoyed the fact that I am currently posting this at 2 in the morning. Sleep? What's that?<strong>

**So anywho, please review! Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
